creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
WebSDR - The Noize
< Observação: Estes são Fatos Reais Presenciados Por Min Giroflex > Breve explicação sobre oque é um WebSDR Um WebSDR é um Dispositivo Analogico2Digital ou Seja, um Aparelho que Transforma dados Analogicos em Dados Digitalizados que Só Computadores Conseguem Descodificar. Existem varios SDR's. Inclusive varios Brasileiros e Um Dos Mais Famosos Localiza-se Em Recife - Pernambuco. O SDR é um Aparelho que Capta Ondas Eletromagneticas popularmente Conhecidas por Rádio. As frequencias disponiveis geralmente São: Narrow-Band (Ondas Tropicais) | USB (Ondas Curtas) | AM | FM E Existem o USB Narrow e O AM\FM Narrow que são verções diferentes do USB\AM\FM que São geralmente mais curtas. Os Aparelhos "Narrow" Geralmente tem um Ruido no som Bem Menor O mais Utilizado de Todos é o WebSDR que se Localiza-se numa Universidade da Holanda na Europa. Ele é Tambem o mais sensivel de todos. Inclusive pode ser Ouvida a Radio UVB-76 em Tempo Real em Ondas Curtas. Os Fatos Citados nesta Creppypasta Foram Ouvidos e Vistos por min No WebSDR Holandes, (websdr.org \ 1° Da Lista) Primeiros Acontecimentos (25/junho/2015 | 11 horas da noite) Eu estava normalmente ouvindo radios de ondas curtas. se eu não me engano era uma Francesa que tocava músicas Underground dos Anos 80 que eram Muito Boas e tinha uma Boa Qualidade para uma Radio de Ondas Curtas. Vi boatos no chat do SDR sobre um resgate de um Barco perto de uma ilha, A equipe estava conversando e tentando conseguir uma estrategia mais segura. quando derrepente um grande Pulso Eletromagnetico (uma estatica forte no som) foi escutado em todas as frequencias do SDR. Olhei no grafico (ou Waterfall tecnicamente falando) uma anomalia em todas as frequencias. parecia ser um defeito tecnico convencional que ocorre de vez em quando na Antena do SDR. mas algums Usuarios que estavam e radios de ondas tropicais reportaram anomalias estranhas na região da radio UVB-75. Verifiquei ela e tudo estava normal. O velho e bom buzzer estava emitindo seu barulho de sempre. Entrei em uma frequencia que estava constantemente sendo Citada no Chat. os Usuarios diziam ser Vozes estranhas e gritos de pessoas. Eu sinceramente não escutei nada. Digitei no Chat: "Aliens ?" e um dos usuarios disse: "Hey man this is not an alien invasion. this is real and too scary to listen >>> 1075.5Mhz USB" Após entrar nessa frequencia escutei o som que me aussta até hoje. ouvi um barulho de um homem ser morto. ele gritava freneticamente. seus gritos estridantes e o barulho de suas entranhas sendo retiradas de seu corpo me provocou um sentimento horrivel, os Usuarios do SDR escreviam freneticamente no chat perguntando que diabos era aquilo. Quando olhei na quantidade de pessoas em cada frequencia ví mais de 100 usuarios nesta mesma frequencia (1075.5mhz USB) apenas 4 em frequencias variadas. Após algum tempo o som cessou. depois de alguns segundos um Grito horrivel foi ouvido em 60 frequencias de radio diferentes em bandas diferentes (Ondas Curtas, Ondas Tropicais e AM. todos os usuarios ficaram assustados demais para continuarem naquele site por mais tempo. algums resolveram sair e outros permaneceram por mais tempo em busca de mais vestigios. Eu Consegui algo muito bom. Tirei uma foto na hora que os fatos ocorreram. < Veja no grafico em que varias frequencias contem um Sinal muito forte > Eu ainda me pergunto oque foi que houve nesse dia. Categoria:Em Avaliação Categoria:Realidade Categoria:Fantasmas e Espíritos Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Morte Categoria:Seres e Criaturas Categoria:Final Chocante Categoria:Fotografias/Imagens